Shinobi Boken: Daini no Tsuki
by Ryousan
Summary: Veinte años han trascurrido desde la derrota de Obito Uchiha y el final de la Cuarta Guerra Shinobi. En el Mundo Ninja parece reinar final la paz, pero una vieja amenaza regresara para poner peligro nuevamente todo lo creado. La Alianza Shinobi, con nuevos y viejos héroes, deberá resistir la tormenta o ver que la noche desciende sobre la humanidad


_**Prologo**_

Capital del País de Hierro

Lluvia tibia...es todo lo que siente sobre rostro mientras abre a los ojos. No habría podido diferenciar si el agua cálida que caía del cielo o era la sangre tibia que manaba de profundos cortes a lo largo de toda su cabeza. Su mirada logra despejarse para divisar una figura esbelta, las curvas de una muchacha su bello rostro se ve arruinado por dos ojos color sangre que lo miran ferozmente.

Voltea unos instantes hacia su costado ve pilas de madera y concreto ardiendo y consumiéndose entre llamas de fuego negro. Ruidos sordos y lamentos se entre oyen entre el estruendo, hay fuego que cae del cielo y formas rotas que rebuscan carroña entre los escombros. La tierra se estremece y pedazos del suelo se elevan hacia el cielo, junto picos de montañas y hectáreas de bosque.

Todo converge en una esfera que se eleva hacia el firmamento, resplandeciendo con un rojo enfermizo.

Un tos lo distrae hacia su otro costado reconoce esas marcas en sus mejillas, como bigotes y ese cabello amarillo.

-Sensei...-dice débilmente a la vez que nota las tres afiladas barras de metal sobresalen de su pecho.

La joven desciende hacia ellos, sostiene un kunai ensangrentado, casi tan rojo como el resplandor de la luna que se entreve entre las nubes

-No debió despertar, Naruto-Sensei- dice la muchacha, siendo difícil diferenciar si el liquido que se escurre sobre su rostro es agua de la lluvia que no da tregua o si son lagrimas.

-No podía irme sin despedirme de ti...de ambos...Kiku...Kurama...

Una figura colosal se eleva por de tras de la muchacha, es de pelaje rojizo que parece resplandecer bajo la luz endeble de una luna roja. El Nueve colas intenta enfocar al maltrecho shinobi, mientras que las cuatro aspas de un Sharingan inusual giran en sus ojos.

-Deten esto...-rogo un muchacho, aplastado bajo pilas de escombros, intentando con todas sus fuerzas zafarse- Kiku, por favor...detente...

Ella cierra los ojos un momentos para abrirlos de repente. Naruto sonríe mientras que un esputo sangriento surge de su boca

-Sayonara, Sensei...

-...Basta...-dice el muchacho logrando zafarse y corriendo hacia ella

Segundos el cuerpo de Naruto desaparece entre flamas de color azabache.

-...BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

_**Shinobi Boken: Daini no Tsuki**_

Capitulo 1: Nuevos rostros.

**20 años despues de la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi**

_"Recuerdo las palabras de Ero-Sennin..."Un ninja no es aquel que domina todas las técnicas del ninjutsu. Un ninja es aquel que resiste" Y eso fue lo que hicimos...resistimos primero a Akatasuki, luego la destrucción de nuestra aldea, la guerra contra Obito, Madara y sus secuaces...Resistimos, sangramos también y lloramos por aquellos que cayeron a nuestro lado. Su sacrificio nos permitió vencer, sellar al Juubi donde nadie mas lo usuaria como arma. Y fui testigo del día que Ero-Sennin había ansiado ver...el día que las naciones dejaron viejas rencillas atrás, el día en que todos caminamos juntos mirando hacia el futuro no solo para nuestra aldea, señor o País...sino para cada hombre, mujer y niño que habita en este mundo...Nuestro mundo, el Mundo Ninja"_

Inmediatamanete una gotas de caldo salpícan la pequeña libreta en la que Naruto hace sus anotaciones.

-Heeey! Ayame One-chan, ten mas cuidado!- exclama Naruto mientras se apresura a limpiar con manga antes de que la manchas penetren en el papel.

Lo ve mas adulto, alto usando el tipico chaqueton de los Ninjas de la Hija mientras que mantiene su semblante jovial y despreocupado.

-Te dije que guaradaras esa cosa antes de que ensuciase, Naruto-san- dice una de las dueñas del Icharaku Ramen mientras coloca el bol de fideos delante de Naruto-...A todo esto que es lo que estas escribiendo? Te he visto anotar cosas en esa libreta hace tiempo ya.

-Eh? Esto? No, no es nada, es algo asi como la secuela no oficial de una gran historia- dice naruto entusiastamente

-Una historia? Y como se llamaria dicha historia?-

-Tenia...pensado algo como "Las aventuras de Naruto Uzumaki" no te parece genial?-dice Naruto mientras se apresura a llenarse la boca de fideos y carne. Ayame suelta una risita.

-Sabes una cosa Naruto-san? Púede que seas el Salvador de la Aldea de la Hoja y un Heroe de Guerra. Pero no serias mi primera elección como protagonista de una historia-

-Ehhh!? Y quien lo seria?-

-A las mujeres nos gustan los hombres intensos y misteriosos. Que darían lo que fuera por conquistar el amor de una mujer o vengar alguna injusticia. Hombres que serian capaces de dejar atrás sus ambiciones personales para luchar por el bien común. Hombres como...-

-No estarás queriéndome decir que-

-...Rokundaime Hokage-sama!- dice Ayame con aires soñadores mientras una nube de depresion desciende sobre Naruto.

-Porque todo tiene que tratarse de el!- replica frustrado.

-Tu perdiste tu oportunidad por hacer mal exámenes, hace cuanto que te has convertido en Jounin?-

-Ehhh... que dia es hoy...?-

-Lo ves?

-Esta bien, esta bien, no me lo recuerdes. Para el colmo hoy me presentaran a mi nuevo equipo y en el esta ya sabes quien...-

-Oh, no me digas que- Naruto asiente con expresión desolada mientras vuelve a sumergirse en su comida- Sasuke-sama sabe que...?-

-Esa no es la parte que me asusta...-dice Naruto.

-Y cual seria la parte que te asusta, Naruto?-dice una voz femenina mientras que Naruto sienta una mano que se posa en su hombro.

-E-E-Este ninguna Sakura-Chan...-dice Naruto nervioso mientras Sakura se sienta al lado de Naruto con un talante cordial y una sonrisa en su rostro.

Naruto pensaba que los años habían sido amables con ella, pues seguía una mujer de admirable belleza, se habia dejado crecer el cabello hasta el largo que solia tenerlo cuando aun era adolescente, sujetandoselo en un rodete adornado con peinetas con flores de cerezo.

-Sasuke me contó que Kiku fue asignada a tu equipo...-

_"Maldito seas, Sasuke..." _

-S-Si, pero descuida tratare de ser suave con ella-

-Pero que cosa dices? Al contrario!-dice Sakura mientras toma a Naruto por su chaqueta Quiero que seas lo mas duro y brutal que puedas con ella que puedas. Quiero que la conviertas en la Kunoichi mas dura y eficiente de toda la aldea me has entendido!-

-Comprendo, comprendo!-responde nervioso- Es solo que...Bueno, espero saber lo que estoy haciendo.

-Oye, Naruto- dice ella al notar lo apesadumbrado que esta su amigo- Te agradezco que hayas regresado y es para mi un gran honor que seas el maestro de mi hija-

El rostro de Naruto su ilumina mientras coloca los palillos de su ramen en el bol.

-Je! Esta bien Sakura-chan, ya veras que agradecerás el día en que el Gran Ninja Naranja de la Hoja se convirtió en el maestro de tu hija!

-Me alegra oir eso. Solo una cosa mas-dice Sakura mientras bebe un vaso de agua- Si llego a enterarme de que la trataste injustamente, molere hasta el ultimo de tus huesos.

Luego ella procede a aplastar el vaso metálico con la fuerza de sus manos dejando petrificado a Naruto y a Ayame que la miran temerosos, asustados de su aura asesina, mientras ella se retira.

-Ves a lo que me refiero...?-dice Naruto a Ayame que asiente en silencio.

Poco después abandona el restaurante, ahora alojado en un edificio mas grande en la reconstruida aldea de Konoha, cuyas heridas de guerra han desaparecido a la sombra de las obras de restauración y los largos años de paz.

Naruto se toma un momento para respirar el fresco de la mañana, luego alza la mirada hacia el Monumento a los Hokages para dedicar un rápido vistazo al busto de su padre, el Cuarto, antes de dirigir su atención hacia la nueva adición al monumento: el rostro de su rival, inmortalizado en roca. ante la vista de toda la aldea.

Luego da un largo suspiro, antes de sonreír desafiante y formar un sello con sus manos que lo hace desaparecer en una nube de humo.

**Mientras tanto, en un aula Academia Ninja...**

-Tu crees que sean como dicen?-

Pregunta un muchacho de cabello alborotado castaño relajándose sobre su pupitre hablando con una chica de cabello azul oscuro y una mirada amable, lleva el emblema del clan Uchiha en parte atrás de su camiseta y se halla jugando nerviosamente con un lápiz.

-No lo se mi padre, mi padre insiste en decirme que es un inu-...una persona no muy confiable pero mama habla muy bien de el.-dice la muchacha.

-Ja! Que dicen si le hacemos una pequeña broma...?-dice el muchacho subiéndose a una silla colocando un borrador entizado sobre la puerta entreabierta

-Dokeshi-kun, no creo que sea buena idea-

-Vamos, Kiku-chan, que es lo peor que puede pasar? Oye Kai, que es lo que me dices tu, eh?-dice el joven o otro muchacho de cabello negro ,que tiene sujetado en una pequeña cola de caballo que se halla recargado en pupitre al fondo del salón- Claro, lo olvide, tu jamas dices nada.

-Dokeshi-kun...-lo reprende amigablemente la joven que luego procede a acercarse al joven.

-Sabes Kiku-chan, proteges demasiado a ese tipo? Eres su novia o que? Si lo eres voy a ponerme muuuuuuuy celoso!

-Claro-Claro que no!-responde la joven sonrojándose, luego se dirige hacia Kai- se Sienta al lado suyo- Oye Kai-kun, anímate el día de hoy nos convertiremos en ninjas!-

-No me importa...-responde secamente el muchacho que tiene una tristeza permanente en sus ojos marrones.

-Quizás a ti no te importa, pero a mi si. Me alegro de que estemos en el mismo equipo...

-Pues no deberías-dice cortantemente, Kiku guarda silencio unos momentos.

Iba a decir algo mas cuando la puerta termina de abrirse y y el borrador cae sobre la cabeza de un hombre rubio.

_"Hey! Rayos, me jure a mi mismo que no caería en esa broma"_-

Se dice a si mismo Naruto frustrado mientras Dokeshi se retuerce de la risa, mientras que Kiku lo mira preocupada.

_"Con que esa es la Hija de Sasuke...Ya se, les jugare una broma"_ se dice a si mismo, mientras se limpia el polvo de tiza.

-Muy bien, quien fue el bromista?-dice el con voz seria, haciendo Dokeshi detenga su carcajada y Kiku lo mirase consternada.

-Tu, el chico del pupitre!-dijo Naruto señalándolo con su indice- Acaso esto fue idea tuya?

-Y si lo fue, que...?-dijo Kai con el mismo talante cortante.

-Acaso ya no enseñan en la academia respeto por los superiores!? Si llego a enterarme de que con certeza fuiste tu, me asegurare de que te quedes en la Academia para siempre!

-No me importa...-

-Eh? Que fue lo que dijiste?- Kai alzo una mirada fastidiada hacia Naruto.

-.. -me-importa-...

_"Rayos...no contaba con esa respuesta...todos los chicos de hoy serán así?"_

-Disculpe, Uzumaki-Sensei...-dijo Kiku apresurándose a hacer una reverencia-...lo del borrador fue idea mía, si alguien merece ser castigado soy yo-

-O.O-Oiga espere! Kiku no es responsable yo soy el tuvo la idea es a quien debe castigar!-dijo Dokeshi saltandoa la palestra de inmediato.

Naruto pareció impresionado por la muestras de solidaridad entre miembros de equipo y cruzo los brazos sonriendo.

-Esta bien, como recompensa por su espíritu de equipo los perdonare en esta ocasión.

Momentos después se hallaban en las múltiples plazas de Konoha sentados bajo la sombra de un macizo roble que les daba sombra.

-Muy bien chicos, ahora quiero que me digan algo sobre ustedes...?-

-Este...como que cosa?-respondió Kiku con voz suave.

-Este bueno...-

"Kakashi-Sensei lo hacia ver mucho mas sencillo de lo que es..."

-...Ya se! Porque no comienzan diciéndome sus nombres, sus gustos, miedos y sueños...Porque no empieza la hija nuestro honoirable Hokage?

-Que!? Yo!?-dijo Kiku sobresaltada-Yo bueno esteeee...Bueno yo soy Kiku Uchiha, me gusta entrenar con mi padre y arreglar flores con mi madre. Me dan miedo...los...los-...los mandriles. Y mi sueño es a llegar a ser tan buen ninja como mi padre .

_"...Bueno, decididamente le has dado grandes expectativas, Sasuke"  
_  
-Y que hay de ti, genio de las bromas?-

-Soy Dokeshi Kyokuba! Me gusta infiltrarme en los vestidores de las chicas para asustarlas y hacerles bromas. Lo que menos me gusta es la forma en que Hokage-sama me mira cuando estoy con Kiku-chan. Y mi mayor sueño es salir con Kiku-chan y que acepte ser mi novia.

-Do-Dokeshi-kun!-grito Kiku totalmente sonrojada.

_"Bueno al menos tienes claro lo que quiere...aunque puede ser perjudicial para su salud..."_

-Y que hay de ti...?-pregunto Naruto a Kai.

-Kai Musashi. No me gusta nada, soy un cobarde y no tengo sueños.

Hubo un largo instante de silencio en el que todos se quedaron mirando fijo a Kai, esperando quiza alguna otra peiza de información o que dijese que era broma. Pero el muchacho siguió con la mirada fija en el suelo imperturbable e indiferente a los demás.  
_  
"...Que es lo que pasa con este chico?"_

-...Y que de hay de usted Sensei? Díganos algo sobre usted-se apresuro Kiku a quebrar el silencio

-Como si hubiera preguntarle algo: es el gran Naruto Uzumaki: Salvador de la Hoja, héroe de la Cuarta Guerra Shinobi!-dijo Dokeshi con gran entusiasmo.

-Así que si han escuchado algo sobre mi...-dijo Naruto rascándose la sien, complacido.

-Si mi padre también me ha contado muchas cosas sobre usted, Naruto-Sensei-dijo Kiku sonriendo.

-Así? Como que?-dijo su maestro, sorprendido de que Sasuke le hubiese hablado de el.

-Esteeee...bueno. No si quiere que lo diga, yo-

-No, anda! Quiero saber que es loq ue dijo sobre mi-dijo naruto emocionado.

Bueno...el dijo que usted era...

-Si? Si?-

-...Bueno, un inútil...-al escuchar esto Naruto se desplomo comicamente.

_"Maldito seas, Sasuke, incluso pones a mis alumnos en mi contra..."_

-Ok. Buenos chicos a partir de mañana comenzaremos la pruebas para ver quien de ustedes se convierten en gennin y quienes regresan a la academia-dijo Naruto con energía- Quiero que vengan en Ayuno al Campo de pruebas, allí los estaré esperando.

-Si, Sensei!-dijeron Dokeshi y Kiku.

Naruto luego se alejo no dejar de mirar a Kai, que aprecia enajenado del entusiasmo y vitalidad que compartían Kiku y Dokeshi, totalmente ensimismado y absorto en sus propios pensamientos.

_"...Este chico..."_

**Mas tarde ese día, Mansión del Hokage...**

-Ya te lo dije, usa todos los ángulos posibles para lanzar los shuriken, no seas predecible!-

-Hai!-

Los shuriken de entrenamiento volaron hacia Sasuke, ataviado con un Kimono con el abanico de los Uchiha en su espalda, que los desvió a todos sirviéndose simplemente de un kunai. Poco se recupero del salto que dado para intentar atacarlo desde un angulo elevado mientras acometía empuñando un kunai. Sasuke la esquivo con elegancia, haciéndola tropezar en el proceso

Ella rodó por el suelo varias veces antes de estrellarse en un cantero con flores, Sasuke la miro con severidad pero ella sonrió antes de desparecer en una pequeña nube, revelando que solo era un clon. El Uchiha volvió a voltearse para ver a Kiku lanzando otra andanada de shuriken desde un angulo imprevisto, volvio a intentar desviar los proyectiles pero no pudo impedir que uno lo golpease.

-Te di, Otosan-dijo Kike satisfecha de si misma.

-Felicitaciones, pero fuiste tres segundos mas lenta desde la ultima vez, Kiku-

-Es que, tu siempre lees mi movimientos y tengo que readaptar mi estrategia, padre-dice Kiku mientras jadea a causa del cansancio.

-Debes mantener constancia entre velocidad y prescision, en un combate real tus oponentes no te darán tiempo para readaptar tu estrategia. He sido claro-la joven asintió- Muy bien, comencemos con al segunda parte de tu entrenamiento.

La joven trago saliva y sostuvo firmemente un kunai. Sasuke cerro los ojos unos segundos para abrirlos bruscamente revelando su Sharingan ante la mirada nerviosa de su hija, segundos después el acometió hacia ella usando una espada de madera. Lar armas chocaban violentamente con cada golpe mientras Kiku luchaba por contener la ofensiva de su padre, logrando desviar mentiras retrocedía incapaz de mantener su posición.

Finalmente Sasuke propino un contundente golpe en el vientre de la joven y luego una patada en su menton que la hizo varias vueltas en el aire antes de que aterrizase violentamente contra el suelo.

-Duraste cuatro segundos mas que la ultima vez. Eso suma un total de doce segundos en contra del Sharingan.

-Lo haré mejor, la próxima vez, Otosan-dice Kiku limpiándose la sangre del labio mientras se soba los golpes.

Sasuke le extiende una mano, que ella toma sonriendo, ayudándola a incorporarse.

-Ven, es casi hora del Te-dice el Uchiha mientras acompaña a la muchacha de regreso a su hogar.

Se los ve momentos después disfrutando de una caliente infusión mientras contemplan la belleza de los jardines, que contienen toda clase de flores, desde cerezos florecidos a crisantemos de todos lso colores imaginables, mariposas de llamativas revolotean entre las flores dándole una apariencia idílica mientras las ranas saltan entre nenúfares del estanque.

-Es muy bello...-dice Kiku sonriendo

-A tu abuela, Mikoto, le encantaban las flores. Supuse que seria un error volver a abrir el distrito de los Uchiha sin un jardín- en Kiku se pone pensativa y levanta la mirada.

-...Padre, puedo hacerte una pregunta?- Sasuke frunce ligeramente el ceño.

-Si, es "ese" tipo de preguntas lo mejor seria esperar a tu madre-

-Eh? No-No claro que no. Es solo que...tengo un amigo-

-Te refieres al payaso que siempre te espera en la puerta? Acaso te hizo algo?- dijo el Uchiha empezandoa manifestar su aura asesina.

-No-no! Por favor déjame terminar. Me refiero a Kai-kun...

-Kai? Te refieres al Chico del País de Hierro, verdad?-

-Si...-

-Que con el?

-Pues me preocupa. Nada lo motiva y siempre esta deprimido-

-Has intentado hablar con el?

-Lo he intentado, pero cuando intento avanzar solo se cierra

-Hmpf, tu no tienes que cargar con los problemas de nadie mas, Kiku-

-Pero es mi amigo! No quiero verlo así...-dijo ella consternada, Sasuke la mira suspirando.

-Debes comprender que a veces uno tiene que salvarse a si mismo. Si tu amigo en verdad desea estar mejor, en su momento se dara cuento. Lo mejor que peudes hacer por el es persistir a su lado y estar lista para cuando te necesite.

-Eso fue lo que ocurrió entre Naruto-sensei y tu?-pregunto ella con curiosidad.

-Eh? Quien te dijo eso?

-Madre me ha estado contando un par de cosas- dijo ella sonriendo picaramente.

-T-Tu madre debería ser mas cuidadosa con lo que dice...-responde el molesto.

-Y eso porque?- el Uchiha da un largo suspiro mientras mira al suelo.

-No me enorgullezco de todas las cosas que hice en el pasado- en ese momento una mano pequeña y delicada toca la suya.

-Pero yo me enorgullezco de que seas mi padre-finalmente Sasuke logra esbozar una sonrisa en lo que acaricia el cabello de la joven.

-Tu eres la luz de mis ojos-dice el mientras coloca una flor de crisantemo en el cabello de Kiku.

De repente la puerta detrás de ellos se abrió y Sakura salio sosteniendo una bandeja llena de pastelillos recien horneados.

-Disculpen la tardanza, por poco y se me queman. Escuche que estaban hablando sobre mi?-

-Solo le comentaba a padre lo que mencionaste acerca de el y Naruto-Sensei-

-Ah si? Y el negó todo supongo-dijo Sakura mientras Sasuke se hacia el desentendido- Bueno ya te contaremos la historia completa mas adelante. De momento, coman. Deben estar exhausto por tanto entrenamiento.

Sasuke y Kiku miraron los pastelillos de manera sospechosa y luego entre ellos. La mirada punzante de Sakura hizo que Sasuke cogiese uno y lo introdujese lentamente en su boca mientras lo masticaba con ojos llorosos.

-E-están...están-dijo el Uchiha tragando con expresión de dolor indescriptible-...Esta deliciosos.

-Pues claro que lo están! Es la receta especial de la familia Haruno para vigorizar y nutrir al mismo tiempo! Coman, yo ire a hornear otra bandeja...

Ni bien ella se retiro de la escena Sasuke se desplomo en el suelo asumiendo un color azul enfermizo.

-Otosan!-dijo Kiku preocupada.

-Rápido, busca el antídoto...-

_"Como es posible que en 20 años no haya aprendido a cocinar...?"_

**Al día siguiente, muy temprano en la mañana...**

-Creen que el Sensei se tarde mucho mas? Muero de hambre...-dijo Dokeshi a quien le rugían las tripas

-Por favor, Dokeshi-kun, recuerda lo que decía Udon-sensei "Paciencia y disciplina son virtudes esenciales de cualquier ninja"-dijo Kiku antes de que su propio estomago rugiese sonoramente.

-Fue tu idea que llegásemos a las 6 Am!-se quejo Dokeshi gritando en la extensión vacía del campo de entrenamiento.

-Por favor ya deja de hacer tanto ruido-dijo Kai mientras escuchaba musica con un reproductor

-Psss...aunque sea podrías fingir que algo de esto te importa, Kai- nuevamente Kai volvió a responder con total indiferencia frustrando mas a Dokeshi- Sabes? Para algunos de nosotros si es importante convertirnos en gennin-

-Púes has tu mejor esfuerzo-dijo Kai.

-Sabes el esfuerzo es el tipo de cosas que enseñan tus padres. Tal vez no te lo enseñaron ati...Ah! Ya lo recuerdo, tu tuviste en problema con eso- inmeditamente Kai se despojo d ellos auriculares y tomo a Dokeshi por su ropa.

-Repite eso, maldito imbécil!-

-Ya PAREN!-dijo Kiku interponiéndose entre los dos- Se supone que somos un equipo tenemos que trabajar juntos.

-No, Kiku-chan, NOSOTROS somos un equipo: el solo un montón de peso muerto que nos ataron para equilibrar sus calificaciones.

-Piensa lo que quieras- dijo Kai volviendo a sentarse.

-Por supuesto que pensare lo q- Dokeshi iba a continuar con al discusión cuando Kiku tiro de su ropa

Enfrento suyo encontraron Naruto que todavía se hallaba desperezándose mientras se sacaba las lagañas de los ojos.

-Eh? Chicos? Desde hace cuento que están aquí?-dijo Naruto visiblemente sorprendido de haberlos encontrado ya alli.

_"Maldicion, Kiku-chan...si no te amase tanto"_

"Go-Gomen nasai, Dokeshi-kun"

Momentos después se hallaban los cuatro a mitad del campo de entrenamiento.

-Muy bien esta prueba es bastante simple, si consiguen quitarme los cascabeles pasaran la prueba y se convertiran en gennin-

-Solo asi? Asi de sencillo? Atrapar dos cascabeles?-dijo Dokeshi bastante esceptico

-Je...Si crees que es tan sencillo ven y quitármelos. De todas formas dudo que un payaso como tu p´puedan conquistar a la Hija del Hokage...-las palabras de Naruto hicieron que Dokeshi tuviese un arranque de rabia y arremetiese contra el empuñando un kunai. Pero Naruto apareció detrás del joven sujetándolo por el brazo e inmovilizándolo

_"Que rapidez..."_pensó Kiku, inclusive Kai aprecia sorprendida de las habilidades de Naruto. El despliegue inclusive había sacado a el muchacho de su acidia permanente.

-Se ve que tenias intención de matarme, eso es bueno no podrás conseguir los cascabeles si no actúas como si tuvieras que matarme. Pero aun no les he dicho que comiencen así que tranquilízate.-luego soltó a Dokeshi- Ahora muy bien chicos, A la cuenta de tres: Uno...Dos...tres

Inmediatamente después Naurto desapareció en medio de una nube de humo y los jóvenes se dispersaron.

-Bueno se ve que sus habilidades de ocultamiento son buenas...-se dijo Naruto satisfecho de si mismo cuando de repente escucho el ruido ahogado de música que se oía detrás de unos arbustos.

Tras revisar el origen de los ruidos Naruto encontró a Kai escuchando música con su reproductor a la sombra de un gran árbol. Naruto lo miro pasmado y se aproximo hacia el.

-Ehhh...La prueba ya comenzó, tienes que intentar quitarme los cascabeles.

-No me importa- dijo Kai

-Vamos, nisiquiera vas a intentarlo?- dijo Naruto acercándose

-Para que?-

-Para que? Quieres convertir en Gennin o no?-

-Tampoco me importa.

_"Que chico mas problemático..."_

-Si no vas a darle la atención que merece a esta prueba te quiero fuera de mi campo entrenamiento. Regresa cuando estés listo para que te importe- dijo Naruto mientras se alejaba.

En silencio, Kai se puso de pie y se alejo

_"Habré estado bien? A lo mejor son de esos chicos con problemas de los que Hinata me hablaba siempre...De todas formas no puedo dejarle realizar la prueba si no tiene interés en pasarla...O quizás necesitaba que lo incentivasen un poco y le dije que se fuera...Rayos..."_

-SENSEI!-dijo una voz estridente haciendo que Naruto despertase de sus pensamientos- Usted y yo tenemos una cuenta que saldar!

-Eh?-Naruto sorprendido al ver a Dokeshi señalándolo desafiante en la cima de una gran roca.

_"Acaso nadie de este equipo es normal? Bueno como si yo lo fuese..."_

-Esta bien, esta bien...si crees que tienes una oportunidad ven aquí y pruebalo. Haz que reconozca que te mereces a Kiku-

-NO LO DUDE NI UN INSTANTE!-dijo Dokeshi mientras empuñaba un kunai

Kikue que observaba todo ella asunto desde un escondite vio que Naruto sacaba algo de su bandolera .

_"El Sensei usara un arma...?"_ se dijo a ella misma temiendo por la seguridad de su amigo. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando Naruto saco un pequeño paquete con Ramen instantáneo y comenzó a comerlo.

-Acaso se burla de mi!?-pregunto Dokeshi furibundo.

-No, claro que no, es solo que no cene mucho anoche y medio hambre-dijo mientras comía una buena porción de fideos golosamente haciendo que los estomagos de Kiku y Dokeshi rugiesen sonoramente- Ay por favor, no me digan que no me comieron nada anoche...

_"Maldición Kiku...definitivamente tendrás que aceptar salir conmigo después de esto_"

-Como sea no dejes que la comida te distraiga, no estabas a punto de demostrarme que mereces el corazón de Kiku?- las palabras de Naruto volvieron a enfurecer a Dokeshi que inmediatamente saco un puñado de Shuriken y los lanzo hacia Naruto con gran puntería

Todos los, proyectiles dieron en el blanco, causando un breve instante de pánico a Kiku antes de que Naruto se esfumase en una nube de humo revelando el uso del jutsu de sustitución. Inmediatamente después vio que el se hallaba a espaldas de Dokeshi que tembló de miedo al notar ese hecho.

-Eres bastante impulsivo, me recuerdas a mi mismo cuando tenia tu edad-dijo Naruto poniendo las manos en forma de sello- Es momento que aprenda la misma lección que aprendí yo hace muchos años...

_"Un Sello?..Va usar ninjutsu contra nosotros!?"_ se pregunto Kiku aterrorizada

-Konohagakure Hiden Taijutsu Ōgi...-dijo Naruto con voz siniestra-...: Sennen Goroshi!

Segundos después Dokeshi salio volando por los aires gritando por el gran dolor que snetia. Sin embargo Naruto lo vio sonreir mientras caia...

-Ahora, Kiku!-grito Dokeshi.

_"...Buey, Conejo, Tigre!"_

-Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu !-dijo ella antes de escupir una andanada de bolas de fuego hacia Naruto que debio usar toda su habilidad para esquivarlas.

Todavia en el aire Dokeshi lanzo un kunai que corto un fino cable que activaba un trampa que disparo varios cuchillos en dirección Naruto, el shinobi se vio obligado a saltar para esquivar el ataque mientras no salia de su sorpresa a causa de la coordinación que habían tenido sus alumnos.

_"Todo esto...era parte de un plan?"_

Todavía no conseguía reaccionar cuando Kiku apareció delante de el y vio que en los ojos de la muchacha tenían su retina de un color rojo fuerte con dos aspas negras alrededor de su pupila

_"El Sharingan? Imposible!"_

Ella giro en el aire para dar una potente patada a Naruto lo que siguió una rápida sucesión de golpes que aumentaban la velocidad de caída del shinobi con cada impacto mientras que les daban fuerza a los ataque de Kiku, finalmente se estrello violentamente contra el suelo y ella aterrizo asestando una fuerte patada en el estomago de su maestro.

-Shishi Rendan!

_"La tecnica de Sasuke!?"_

La fuerza del impacto hizo que los cascabeles se desprendiese de la muñeca de Naruto, saltando en el aire, el extendió su mano para recuperarlos pero antes de que pudiera cerrar su puño sobre ellos la mano de Dokeshi los atrapo. Finalizando así la prueba

Naruto finalmente se recupero solo para encontrar a Dokeshi sosteniendo a una exhausta Kiku, no pudo evitar sonreír.

_"Tu hija es asombrosa, Sasuke..."_

-Felicitaciones, ustedes acaban de convertirse en Gennin-dijo Naruto con batsante orgullo por sus alumnos

Inmediatamente Kiku y Dokeshi se fundieron en un estrecho abrazo solo para separarse segundos después bastante sonrojados.

-Pero me temo que no puedo aprobarlo a el...-dijo Naruto señalando la ya lejana silueta de Kai.

-Kai-kun...-dijo ella afligida por la suerte de su amigo.

-Bah! Que se vaya, gente como el no tiene madera de ninja-dijo Dokeshi.

-Naruto-sensei!-se volteo Kiku hacia su maestro- No puede darle otra oportunidad? Hablare con el, hare que lo intente.

El lo pensó un momento

-Esta bien, tendrá otra oportunidad mañana. Dile que se presente a la misma hora si es que le interesa-

-Arigato, -dijo ella inclinándose.

-Tsk...-se quejo Dokeshi antes de alejarse malhumorado.

-Dokeshi-kun, espera-dijo Kiku intentando alcanzarlo.

-Porque no buscas tu novio?- dijo el secamente y aumento el paso dejando atrás a la muchacha

Naruto se rasco la nuca sin saber realmente que hacer ante la situación.

"Esto va a ser mas difícil de lo que pensé"

Continuara


End file.
